devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
Parvati
Parvati is the present female lead of Devon ke Dev...Mahadev. To acquire Shiva as her husband again, she underwent a severe penance, and was rewarded with being reunited with Shiva in marriage, and this time for eternity. She was portrayed by Sonarika Bhadoria, and later by Pooja Bose. Appearance Parvati is an extremely beautiful young woman, with dark almond-shaped eyes, creamy sun-kissed skin, and a wealth of gorgeous black hair that is usually worn long and flowing and adorned with flowers. As a Princess and later a Goddess, she is always dressed richly yet elegantly, in beautiful robes of the finest materials and ornaments of gold and precious jewels. Personality Parvati is intelligent, sensible, and understanding. Ever since she was a child, she had a true absolute faith in Mahadev - a faith that later blossomed into true love as she matured into an adult. Her most commendable traits would be her optimism, her determination, and her patience: when she matured and searched for Mahadev in the Himalayas, she finally found him due to her never giving up her search. Later on, she willingly underwent the most severe penances in order to win Shiva as her husband, and her willpower never once faltered despite the intensity of her trials. Parvati was also shown to be a devoted daughter to her parents - she prayed to Mahadev when her mother was injured, and was even ready to forget about Shiva for her mother's sake. She harbours a similar familial affection for Daksh and Prasuti, who were her parents in her previous incarnation (Sati). This in turn shows that Parvati was not one to hold grudges and could wholeheartedly forgive wrongdoers who had truly repented of their sins, for Daksh (especially) and Prasuti had both played significant roles in Sati's tragic death. History Parvati was born to King Himavan and his wife, Queen Mainavati. Her birthplace was the Balaji Temple, which her parents were visiting. When she was just a baby, she was kidnapped by an Asura named Bahurupa, who had been sent by Tarkasura. She then freed Bahurupa, who was actually an enchanted Apsara named Swarupa, from the curse that she was under, and was then reunited with her parents. Soon after, her father, King Himavan, had to leave her and her mother at Rishi Dadhichi's ashram in order to fight a war against the Nagas. Hence, Parvati lived at Rishi Dadhichi's ashram with her mother for several years. Even though her mother tried to keep her away from Shiva and his followers, it was all in vain. Since a very young age, little Parvati was attracted towards things which belonged to Shiva or which He liked. She would collect bilva leaves and also smear herself with bhasma, much to her mother's dismay. Once,she found Shiva's damaru and always kept it with herself. After some more years, Parvati became an ardent devotee of Mahadev. She prayed to him for saving her the asuras who had come to attack her. She also prayed to him when her mother was injured. She would often collect only bilva leaves and dhatura flowers,which were dear to Shiva, when sent to collect flowers. At this time of her life,her father returned from the war and took both, her and her mother to their kingdom. on their way to their kingdom,they visited Kashi, where she met Prajapati Daksh and Prasuti,who were her parents in her previous life. She also met Sati,who told her who she was and what was the purpose of her birth. Soon,Parvati and her parents reached their kingdom. At their palace, Parvati befriended Jaya and Vijaya. Har mother also taught her how to cook and she turned out to be an expert in it. After few more years, Parvati grew up to become a beautiful young lady. She had accepted Shiva to be her husband since a very young age and would always think only about him. She was deeply in love with him. She had never seen him and thus,she would raom around in the Himalayas searching for him. She would visit various caves in the desire for searching her Mahadev. Later,one night,she walked up to the Amarnath Caves,where Shiva was meditating and tied his damaru to his Trishul,that stood outside the Cave and then,fainted.Later,her father found her and took her to the palace and later gave her the responsibility to serve Lord Shiva,who was their guest as he was meditating in the Amarnath Caves.He also told her that he would support her every decision. But,unfortunately, her mother took a promise from her that she would marry only the man,who her mother would choose and poor Parvati had to give itfor her mother's sake. She later,again met Rishi Dadhichi and with the indirect help of other gods and goddess, understood who she was and also what she needed to do in order to win Shiva's love. As per instructed by Rishi Dadhichi,she went to the Amarnath Caves with a single Bael-patra. There,by her mear touch itself,the snow and ice at the cave's entrance melted and for the first time in her life,she saw Shiva,himself sit infront of her,meditating. She then understood who she actually was and then reached to Mahadev. She tried very hard to wake him up from his samadhi, but to her dismay was unsuccessful in doing so. Then,she met Khyati and Revati(her sisters in her previous birth),who helped her in waking Mahadev up. She then dressed herself up and did sola-sringar. At this same time,Indra sent Kamadev to help her and to make Mahadev fall in love with her. But,when Kamadev shot his love-arrow(Sammohan Baan) at Mahadev,Mahadev opened his third eye and Kamadev was reduced to ashes. Shiva then told Parvati that he will not marry her and left,thus leaving Parvati in tears. One day,while trying to cross a river and going to the opposite bank,to a shamshan,Mahadev in the form of a Chandal asked Parvati to not cross the river and enter the smashan,as only the dead resided there. Parvati,ignored his warnings and crossed the river,but to find that the Chandal had disappeared. Later,eventually after many tries,her mother gave up and decided to support her in winning Mahadev's heart.Thus,after some guidance by Narad Muni,she began her Sola Somvar vrat. To start her vrat,she had to first make a Shivlinga out of earth and begin to worship it.But,as Mahadev ,himself did not want her worshipping him,he did not let her complete the shivling and it kept on breaking. Finally,Narayana took the form of a human and helped her make the Shivling and as it was made by Lord Vishnu himself,Mahadev could not break it. Narayan also made Parvati his sister,by asking her to tie a raksha bhaga around his wrist. As her brother,Parvati asked Narayan to come into his real form and also requested him to not help her in her task. She,then later went to Mansarovar to get water in order to do the abhishek of the Shivlinga. While on her way,she met Mahadev in the form of a Prince,who tried to stop her and question her about her task.She answered all his questions and moved on. At,the Mansarovar,she met Nandi and the other Shiv gana and pret. They asked her to accompany them to Mount Kailash and do the abhishek of Shiva himself. She agreed to it. But,when she tried to fill the water of the lake in her pot,it always drained away. This happened because Shiva was drinking the water from her pot whenever she filled it. She understood her mistake and then told Nandi and the others that it would be wrong to go to Kailash without her husband's(Mahadev's) permission and that she should do the abhishek on the Shivlinga,because she had to worshipp Shiva not in his true form,but in the form of his Divine God form of a Shivlinga. Returning from the Manasarovar,on her way,she a man and his son. The son was dying with thirst,and so the man asked Parvati to please give them some water to drink. She decided that it was more important to save the boys life and that she could go to Mansarovar again to fill water for the abhishek. The man blessed her for saving his son's life and when she left,it was revealed that it was one of Mahadev's test and the man and his son were actually Narad Muni and Nandi in disguise. While Parvati is doing her puja,she is interrupted by Mainavati,who tells her that her father has been taken hostage by Nagraj Kudru,who wants her to marry his son(actually,its Vidyunmali). Parvati agreed to this for the sake of her father. When all the soldiers,asuras and everyone tried to lift up Parvati in a palaquin,they were unable to do so. In rage,Vidyunmali attacked her and she fell down unconsious. On seeing Parvati hurt and unconsious,Mahadev,himself appeared and saved her and her family by defeating all the asuras and soldiers. Shiva,the picked up the unconcious Parvati and promised her that he would lead her to the way of truth and be er Guru. Mahadev also instructed Narad to remain silent about this matter. On learing about Mahadev's appearance,Paravati was delighted and decided to go to Amarnath caves to do tapasya. On her way,she saw a crocodile attack and try to eat a small boy. When Parvati tried to stop it,it asked her to become it's food and it would leave the boy. When,Parvati agreed to become its food,the crocodile disappeared. It actually turned out to be another of Mahadev's tests. Later,she while she was collecting some flowers,she met some sadhu who were doing puja and offered meat and flesh instead of flowers,bael patra and milk to the Shivlinga. Their offering was accepted but when Parvati offered her offerings of flowers,it was not accepted. The sadhu later blessed her and offered her simply clothes of that tapasvini. Parvati,thus began her tapasya by making a shivlinga out of snow and rendering the mantra Om Namah Shivay.She began her tapasya by surrounding herself with five rings of fire. While doing her tapasya, Indra decided that it was taking a lot of time and asked Agni Dev to increase the intensity of the fire. It began to affect Parvati. Enraged by this,Mahadev punished Devraj Indra. After conquering the fire element,she froze and after sometime also conquered the water element. Parvati ,then left food and also water. Her parents asked her to take care of her health as she was not eating anything and was only using air as her food. Forms and Powers As Parvati is the complete form of Adi Shakti, she has many other forms embodied within her body, such as the Navadurgas (Nine Forms of Goddess Durga) and the Dasha Mahavidyas (Ten Great Wisdoms), and tha Ashta Matrikas (strengths of all the gods). Also, Lord Shiva imparted Tantra Vidya within her so its powers will help her kill the demons. Like other gods and goddesses, she is immortal. Category:Characters Category:Cast